1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to an active board game where the players move tokens along a path and according to the rules and instructions engage in some physical activity with the other players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although television seems to have taken over the minds and hearts of our children there is still some time and some place for the introduction of a game that is interesting, competitive and fun into their lives.
Board games are as old as humanity, however as long as man can think and he has idle time on his hands new games will continue to evolve. Some examples of more recent board games are shown by way of example in the following U.S. Patents; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,259 issued Sep. 12, 1978 to Sands combines a game board with a path, spinning pointer, instructions and a water ejection system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,680 issued Mar. 21, 1989 to Rudell et al. teaches the combination of a water helmet game and a game board for score keeping. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,371 issued Oct. 30, 1990 to Chairman shows a game board with a path, instructions, cards the further instructions where movement is controlled by a toss of the dice. Yurkovic, discloses in her U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,723, issued Nov. 26, 1991 a board game with a path that provides instruction to the player via information printed on a path on the game board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,904 issued Oct. 12, 1993 to Cruz another board game that combines a path with instructions where the player is advanced along the path by the toss of a die and performs some activity as a result of some instruction indicated on the game board. The invention disclosed herein is clearly distinguishable over the U.S. Patents cited and all other games currently known to him.